Changing Personalities
by BMTHfreaxxx.on.the.brokeNCYDE
Summary: Bella,Alice,Rosalie and Angela formed a band and highschool and became famous. They have to go on tour and decide to tour with Edward's band BrokeNCYDE.Then Angela leaves the band for her bf. But something is wrong with Bella...OOC/AH/AU/MA/
1. Chapter 1: Life Story

**You Are My Temptation**

**I do NOT own Bring Me The Horizon or their songs. ****Visible Noise, Epitaph Records, Earache Records, Thirty Days of Night Records and Shock Records do. I also do not own BrokeNCYDE or Scary Kids Scaring Kids. (: ENJOY ! this is my first Fanfiction, I finally decided to get an account , and I'm very happy I did (: moving on... hope you like my story :D******

  
BPOV  
"Hey, Bella! Did you finish that song yet?" asked my best friend Alice. "Yeah Bella, we have to finish that song for Jake." Said Rosalie, my other best friend. To sum this all up, I'll go back a few years. Three years ago me, and my best friends Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale formed a band when we were in grade eleven. Angela was a friend but wasn't as close to me as Ali and Rose.

I'm the lead singer/screamer, Alice is our drummer, Rosalie is our bass, and Angela is our guitarist. Angela was always quiet in school, but who knew she loved scream like us? Not me, that's for sure. Angela joined our band at the end of grade eleven, she's a good friend of mine, but nothing compared to Alice and Rosalie, she already knows this, her best friend is Jessica Stanley.

I personally hate the bitch, so does Alice and Rosalie, but Angela friends with her so we have to live with it, because she's always asking for free tickets for her and her friends to our concerts, and backstage passes for them! I never gave her the passes or the tickets before, it's always Angela.

Anyway, our band became famous after we graduated high school. OH! And our band`s called Bring Me The Horizon. **(I DO NOT OWN BMTH! JUST USING THEM ALITTLE F****OR MY STORY!)** We've made two records so far, and they are called "Count your Blessings" and "Suicide Season". We've been so lucky in our success; it was so extremely lucky how we got discovered.

It was the eleventh grade end of the year party that was thrown at Jessica's house, and she kept on talking about how we should play for her party, but I knew the real reason why, it was because all the good looking guys in our grade were into screamo music, anyway, we played our first five songs we've written, and then we did covers of Scary Kids Scaring Kids. When we were half way through the Scary Kids Scaring Kids album a group of men walked through the door, they looked like they worked for a big company (don't we know it) and they stood in front of the stage till we were done.

Then they came to me and said "Hello, you must be Bring Me The Horizon, I got a phone call from a Mrs. Angela?" Angela stepped forward and shook the guy's hand, "Hi, I'm Angela, the guitarist for Bring Me The Horizon." She said with a friendly smile. "My name is Jacob Black and I work for 'Shout Out Loud Records' we heard your sound, and quite frankly your amazing," All of our jaws dropped, except Angela's, she made the call...somehow... and got a record label to come see us.

I think I'm going to marry her. "So, to formally invite you, 'Shout Out Loud Records' wants to sign Bring Me The Horizon. So... what do you say?" After what it felt like hours of silence we all screamed in girly high pitched squeals. We accepted his offer immediately and he told us to come back to Seattle with him so we could discuss our contract. We went outside and stepped in a limo for the very first time. When we were seated in the limo and starting out the drive to Seattle turned to Angela, "Hey Ang? How in the fuck did you get the producers of 'Shout Out Loud Records' to come and check us out? You know, just wondering." I said the last part sarcastically.

She blushed, with a nervous smile on her lips. "Well... you see...my dad.... sortofworksfor'shoutoutloudrecords'astheirexecutiveproducer." She said in a fast breath. I stared at her for what felt like days until I finally found my voice... "OH MY FUCKING GOD ANG! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN SIGNED A LOOOONG TIME AGO IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED!" I spat with venom in lacing my words. Angela flinched back looking guilty and upset.

"I'm sorry guys; I just thought that it should have been at our first gig, when we were at our best that producers could actually come out and see us perform. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my dad working for them though, I should have told you guys, I'm sorry." She sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. Rose and Ali looked guilty for getting mad too. "I'm sorry Ang, it's just that this is such a big deal to me, too all of us," I looked around the limo staring into each of my best friend's eyes, "This is for real, we gotta work our asses off to be the best of the best in this kind of music, because if your a shit screamo/metal band you WILL get trashed by the media and other fans. So we gotta be our asses in gear and stick to it, you ready for fame girls?"

I got a "Fuck yeah; Hell's yeah; and a 'No shit'" all at the same time which put a big grin on my face. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw a champagne bottle. I felt a sly smile spread on my lips as i grabbed the bottle and four flutes. I poured the sparkly drink in each flute, then passing them to each of my friends. I raised my flute in the air, they all followed my actions, "Living the dream; forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Life Story**

EPOV  
Everything seemed like it passed so fast in the past three years. I felt as though I wasn't meant to be a kid, I never did. I felt like an adult my whole life, by my interests, things I did, were involved in, and such. But the big thing that turned my world into something extraordinary was when my brother Emmett, my best friend Jasper and I formed a screamo/rap group.

We always liked rock, but it wasn't till grade eight junior high that we really got into screamo music. Our whole lives we listened to rock, indie rock, hip-hop, rap, and R n' B. And we liked it, but we took our two favourite types of music and combined them into a genre of music called crunkcore.  
Or world turned upside down, (in a good way) when we were in grade eleven. We named our group 'BrokeNCYDE' because of all the times our hearts have gotten broken, and how we were all on the same side with things. Thus 'BrokeNCYDE' was formed. Out of all of us in the group I have suffered the worst heart break. I won't go into but, in grade ten, I met a girl named Tanya. She was in grade twelve and graduating this year. I met her when I used to go to track practice, I would see her sitting in the bleachers, watching us while we ran in the hundred meter track. I was the fastest in my class and always beat everyone else, but there was a guy in my class named James Hunter and he would always body check me after we finished our run and I would win.

One day after practice coach clap came up to me saying he put me in the nationals, so I could represent for our track team here at Forks High (I live in Washington) I was so pumped. Coach only picks the best on the team to go to nationals, and he picked me, there are plenty of other good runners on the team but out of all of them I got to go to nationals.

Coach told me to do another hundred meter run, and I did. But when I was about to finish my run James comes out of nowhere and trips me right before my feet touch the white line. I go flying and land two or three feet from where he tripped me. I tried standing up but it was no use, I broke my ankle and nationals were in four weeks! Through the blur of tears I feel well up I see Tanya come running towards me bringing the principal with her.

She comes up next to me and holds me while we wait for the ambulance to come. When they come around the corner she insists that she come along with me for the ride to the hospital. She holds my hand saying 'everything will be fine'. And for a split second I believe her. Days later when i got out of the hospital Tanya was there every step of the way for me.

And eventually we ended up going out together. Jasper and Emmett kept asking me how i did it, how I got a senior girl to go out with me, a hot one at that. I would shrug my shoulders and say it was the day I broke my ankle. And they would look at each other and laugh teasing me saying "Awwe! Poor Eddie! Broke his ankle, do you want to play patient and nurse Eddie?"

I just ignored it after a while. After four weeks of dating Tanya and I had sex. I thought i was so in love with her, but I was obviously wrong when February fourteenth rolled around. I had reserved us a table at a fancy expensive restaurant in Seattle for that night. Tanya lived on her own, so when seven o'clock came I drove to her house ready to pick her up for our date. I had picked up a bouquet of red roses for the occasion.

I stepped on her door step and knocked on the door. No answer. I tried again. The same result. I pushed on the door and it creaked open. I stepped inside and heard noises coming from upstairs. I ventured up the stairs and turned the corner to her bedroom. When I got closer the noises would increase. I was four feet away from her bedroom door when I heard moaning and panting. My heartfelt heavy as I got closer. But when i opened the door, it crashed to the floor and broke into a thousand pieces.

i dropped the bouquet as I saw Tanya underneath James Hunter. When they heard me they both turned around. James smirked at me; Tanya looked at me, seeming horrified until she recognized me, then that horror turned into pity. "I'm sorry Edward, but i don't love you, I love James. I never did love you; you were just fun to play around with. But I'm not sorry for cheating on you when my heart belonged to someone else." Then she moaned, due to the trusting James was doing to her now, the she screamed and flipped them over so she could be on top. Bouncing furiously on James cock, he turned around and smirked at me again.

"You into two ways? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind." I looked at him with furious eyes, but realised that I couldn't be mad at him, she chose him over me, after six months we've spent together. But I could be mad at her; she broke my heart, and cheated on me. She could have broken up with me, but she didn`t. She probably wanted me to see them tighter, so she could break my heart further.

Because that`s the cold heartless bitch she is. When I got home that night I went into my room and cried for all the pain she caused me. After everything I did for her, she chose him over me. But then i figured if she hadn`t cheated on me with James, and chose me, she probably would have cheated on me later on.

My adopted mom, Esme, heard me crying in my room and came to check on me. "Edward, honey, she wasn`t the right one for you. Don`t waste your tears over something that wasn`t special. Or meant for you. I`m so sorry sweetie." I knew she was right so I tried to stop my sobbing to talk to her. "mom? do you really think that, somewhere, there is the perfect girl for me, Em, and Jas?"her face softened at my worry. She cupped my cheek in her hand and looked me in my eyes, her topaz ones boring into my green ones.

"of course Edward, Me and your dad found each other. Did you know that i was married before i met your father?" my eyes widened at this new information. I shook my head 'No', She smiled softly at me and gave me a tight hug. "Everything will work out eventually, Edward."

So that's my sad life story. Enjoy it? Anyway, Em, Jas, and I are living the dream, the dream we always wanted. We all loved music, and we started our career earlier than we intended to, but we still love it none the less. My cell phone rang snapping me out of my stupor. I took it out of my pocket and answered it,

"hello?" I answered, "Hey! Edward, it's dad, I got a call from the manager from 'Shout Out Loud Records' and their clients, 'Bring Me The Horizon' were wondering if you wanted to do a tour with them?" I've heard of them before, they were a heavy metal girl group, and they were supposed to be really good. "Can we check them out first? To see what were working with? I don't want to be stuck in a tour bus with them if their bitchy for... how many days?"

I asked curiously, "You would be on tour with them for four to five months." I considered it carefully, but I needed Em, and Jas to be here to make the decision "Hey dad? Can I call you bake in a minute? I need to tell Em and Jas," I concluded. "Sure son, I'll call you back in five minutes." "Ok dad, bye." I hung up the phone, put it in my pocket and started looking for Em and Jas.  
I found them in the rec room playing 'Modern Warfare 2'. I went up to them and sat in a bean bag chair, "Hey guys, dad just called me, asking if we wanted to do a tour with 'Bring Me The Horizon'," They dropped their controllers and turned to look at me with shocked expressions. "What?" i ask confused. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" shouted Em. "Ummm... no?" Emmett and Jasper jumped up and gave each other high fives, looking like excited little kids.

"Ok, what am I missing?" I ask sternly, glancing at both of them. They turned to me, wearing shocked faces. I look between the two nervously. "...What?" Emmett spoke first, "Dude, you've never heard of BMTH?!" I shook my head. "No, can't say I have," Jasper spoke, "Dude, their like, the sexiest, screamo, heavy metal band EVER! Have you seen their drummer?!" he asked in a high pitched squeal. Emmett spoke, "And their bassist, is HOT! She's blonde, tall, and fiery; I've heard she's got some temper on her." Emmett always had a thing for girls with tempers.

"Oh, man, Em dude, we gotta show Edward their lead singer," Jasper winked. He ran to get the laptop, when he got back he opened a link that showed me a picture of the lead singer. She was short, 5'2-5'4ish, brown eyes, brown hair with blue tips, firm, and slim body.

"Oh my god! She is HOT!" I shout enthusiastically. "No shit Sherlock, we already figured that out," replied Emmett sarcastically. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Jas spoke, "So, are we going on tour with them?" just as he finished his sentence my cell phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my father, looking for an answer. I picked up the phone, "Hey dad, we've come up with an answer," I said, looking over at Jasper and Emmett. They both wore nervous expressions on their faces, thinking of what I was going to say.

They always say I'm a prude with women, because I haven't been with anybody else since Tanya. I had a phobia that all women will eventually leave me, or cheat on me, and i would see it and get heartbroken. Again. "Great! What's your answer son?" I took a deep breath, "Ok, our answer is..."

**  
*ducks for cover*  
IM SORRY PLEASE DONT HURT ME! I know, a little overdramatic, but I had to leave a cliffy! That's the joy of getting reviews, whenever you leave a cliffy, you get reviews. Right?  
Click the little green box please! Thanks!**


End file.
